villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gallager
Gallager, or Lucas Swank, is a minor villain in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V anime and one of Jean Michel Roger's underlings and pawns in his plans to turn the Synchro Dimension's city into his own kingdom, primarily by scouting out powerful duelists to aid in Roger's machinations. He calls himself a "promoter" for Duelists and operates for the Synchro Dimension City's Underground Dueling Arena and Underground Labor Facility. During the City's riots Gallager attempted to quell the Underground's revolt, but was stopped by the Lancers and Duel Chaser 227 who had been fired and was arrested by the rogue ex-police force and escorted through the City, and witnessed Jack and Yuya's last duel. Personality Gallager was a slick individual, capable of moments of both positive and negative qualities on his person at any given time, and not particularly loyal to a side unless their was a benefit for him in some way, which was shown with his alliance with Jean-Michel Roger and his methods of running his illegal activities. However Gallager was considerably less cowardly and delusional than most of the other Tops shown, possibly a result from him being a part of the rest of the city more than the rest of the Tops, and his involvement in illegal activities. Although he is associated with the Underground Dueling Arena illegal gambling Duels, Gallager appears to have a genuine interest in strong Duelists, likely due to monetary interests and benefits as well as his alliance with the Chief of Public Security himself. He is shown to be somewhat prideful, referring to himself as a "great promoter" and was irked to the point of physical methods when Gongenzaka questioned the validity of his claim that he knew where to find strong Duelists. This also reflects his unused deck where he used various and long-winded adjectives to proclaim his deck. His display of pride at his "promoter" status was also shown when he continued to scout and observe the area and the duelists, and even saw that Yuya had a strategy in mind. He justifies this perception as his "eyes of a Promoter". As a citizen of the Tops Gallager takes his position as a "winner" very seriously and looks down on the commons despite his feigned politeness towards them; however he seems to be generally polite and respectful to powerful duelists and proclaims great interest the such. Furthering his "winner" facade is his appearance, prominent jewelry on a suit and even gold sunglasses which implies that he has no regard for anything other than grandeur and richness in his personal appearance. Part of his job in managing the Underground Labor Facility is to "recycle" powerful duelists for Roger's plans, and he uses this situation to the best of his abilities. As he puts it a lot of the time "garbage" (people who have lost) are sent down to the Labor Facility all the time, but once in a while an "Out standing folk" will wind up down with the trash and it is his job to "recycle" that talented person for Roger's benefit and referring to this set up as a big chance. Gallager was a bit more down to Earth than most of the 1% of tops as he knew of the power of the commons and always suspected that someone had a strategy whenever they made a move despite the move not being obvious or prominent at the time which shows at the very least some degree of intelligence on the Promoter's part. Though he has been called Cowardly he has shown at least somewhat capable of bravery as he personally attempted to crush the rioting underground with his men, and even after being electrified he still attempted to return order to the prisoner's revolt, this time personally and solo. History After Jean-Michel Roger's ascent to the position of Security Director, he developed a partnership with Gallager; Gallager would identify strong Duelists in the Underground Dueling Arena and the Underground Labor Facility to send to Roger. In return, Roger would alert Gallager when a Security raid would happen, allowing Gallager to escape. On one occasion,Sergey Volkov arrived in the Labor Facility and defeated fifty Duelists. Gallager immediately sent for Roger and Sergey was accepted into Roger's service after being surgically killed and revived. Deck Edit No cards in Gallager's Deck have been shown, but he claims to use a Forbidden Super Crazy Evil Deluxe Gorgeous Ultra Rare Deck™. Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant